The present invention relates in general to waste gas recovery systems.
It is well known to burn off or discharge waste gas arising in process plants used in the oil and chemical industries. Normally, the waste gas is passed to a flare which is elevated and is burnt off at the top of the flare. Nowadays, there is a tendency to utilize recovery systems which process waste gas for utilization as a fuel. The recovery system would supplement the normal flare system so that the latter would still operate in abnormal emergency conditions where there is a need to dispose of a large quantity of waste gas. A recovery system is described in the U.S. patent application of R. Lintonbon and D. Shore, Ser. No. 949,091 filed Oct. 6, 1978 which employs control means to ensure that the recovery system is able to cope with expected variations in pressure and flow rates of the gas.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of recovery system. More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a recovery system which will ensure that the waste gas recovery is achieved in a safe, reliable manner without adversely affecting the normal flare system so that on no account could air be drawn into the flare system, thereby creating a dangerous situation.